1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control method, system and equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a television and a method for operating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, people usually get their information from a television or a computer, such as a Home Theater Personal Computer (HTPC). Both these two are in the living room. The user only uses either the television or the computer in many cases. When the user watches a television program, he or she may want to know more information or statements about the television program; nevertheless, the user often passively waits for the television program to show something. Even if the television program shows more details, the user may unlike these details; besides, the television program often does not show any further details.
Users want to know different kinds of details. For example, if the television program shows a “whale”, a user may want to know the weight of the whale; alternatively, if the television program showed “fireworks celebrating National Day”, the user may want to know the place where the fireworks would be shot off; alternatively, if the user glanced at half of a movie being shown on television, he or she may want to know the time the movie is replayed.
In general, the user usually turns on the computer, opens the browser and types keywords to find the answer. However, this procedure is very cumbersome and time-consuming. In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the related field to provide a means for efficiently searching for information played on TV.